


Twelve Days of Christmas, Day eight ( Merry Christmas baby)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684





	Twelve Days of Christmas, Day eight ( Merry Christmas baby)

Harry giggled, yes giggled as he watched his boyfriend try and hang up the Christmas lights the Muggle way instead of the magical way. Just 24 hours ago it was confirmed that Harry was 12 weeks pregnant so as a common rule Harry was not allowed to be using or have magic used on him for the duration of the pregnancy. He didn't fully understand it but it had something to do with magical fluctuations or magical triggers or something. All in all he knew it could be dangerous.

So that's why his boyfriend was trying to put up the Christmas lights without magic and honestly Draco was making a fool of himself.

"How do Muggles do this?" The blonde griped.

"Well when it's the only way you know how to do something you get pretty good at doing it that way." Harry responded from where he was standing at the bottom of the ladder.

It took about an hour and a half before Draco finally was able to put up the single strain of Blue Christmas lights across the ledge of their roof. When Draco had gotten down and put away the ladder the two had walked back into their house, a cute 2 bedroom one and a half bath little cottage type house like the one Harry had lived in before his parents died and went and made themselves some hot cocoa.

They had sent out some Christmas cards to their families but for the most part they are keeping it hush-hush, we're planning to announce it either either on Christmas Eve for Christmas Day. And Harry smiled as he could just imagine a little blonde or raven haired child asking them about Father Christmas and curling up just like they were doing now in front of the fireplace but with a little body and between them. 

Harry looked up at Draco who looked back down at him and they met in the middle and shared a very passionate and loving kiss before breaking apart in Basking in the comms serenity of the Christmas holidays.

He placed a hand on his stomach and just thought,

Blessings come in all forms, Merry Christmas baby, daddy and papa love you already.


End file.
